Season 1 cast
See also: Season 1 The Season 1 cast includes eighteen starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: #Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark (9 episodes) #Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon (7 episodes) #Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (8 episodes) #Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark (9 episodes) #Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (10 episodes) #Emilia Clarke as Princess Daenerys Targaryen (9 episodes) #Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (9 episodes) #Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (8 episodes) #Harry Lloyd as Prince Viserys Targaryen (5 episodes) #Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) #Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark (9 episodes) #Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (9 episodes) #Richard Madden as Robb Stark (8 episodes) #Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (9 episodes) #Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (8 episodes) #Jack Gleeson as Prince Joffrey Baratheon (10 episodes) #Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (8 episodes) #and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (9 episodes) Also Starring Additionally, the following cast members are credited as 'also starring' during the closing credits of each episode: *Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo (9 episodes) Guest starring cast Recurring These recurring cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. The following cast members are credited as Guest Stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. * Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel (9 episodes) * Amrita Acharia as Irri (8 episodes) * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (8 episodes) * Conleth Hill as Lord Varys (7 episodes) * Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin (7 episodes) * Josef Altin as Pypar (6 episodes) * Susan Brown as Septa Mordane (6 episodes) * Elyes Gabel as Rakharo (6 episodes) * Ian McElhinney as Lord Commander Barristan Selmy (6 episodes) * Roxanne McKee as Doreah (6 episodes) * Dar Salim as Qotho (6 episodes) * Mark Stanley as Grenn (6 episodes) * Gethin Anthony as Lord Renly Baratheon (5 episodes) * Esme Bianco as Ros (5 episodes) * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (5 episodes) * James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor Mormont (5 episodes) * Jerome Flynn as Bronn (5 episodes) * Francis Magee as Yoren (5 episodes) * Luke McEwan as Rast (5 episodes) * Kristian Nairn as Hodor (5 episodes) * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister (5 episodes) * Jamie Sives as Jory Cassel (5 episodes) * Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister (4 episodes) * Emun Elliott as Marillion (4 episodes) * Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon (4 episodes) * Robert Sterne as Royal Steward (4 episodes) * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (4 episodes) * Natalia Tena as Osha (4 episodes) * Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon (4 episodes) * Dominic Carter as Commander Janos Slynt (3 episodes) * Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn (3 episodes) * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn (3 episodes) * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister (3 episodes) * Wilko Johnson as Ser Ilyn Payne (3 episodes) * Clive Mantle as Greatjon Umber (3 episodes) * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark (3 episodes) * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark (3 episodes) * Mia Soteriou as Mirri Maz Duur (3 episodes) * Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon (3 episodes) * Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio Forel (3 episodes) * Roger Allam as Magister Illyrio Mopatis (2 episodes) * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (2 episodes) * Ciaran Birmingham as Mord (2 episodes) * Joe Dempsie as Gendry (2 episodes) * Emily Diamond as King's Landing whore (2 episodes) * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck (2 episodes) * Jefferson Hall as Ser Hugh of the Vale (2 episodes) * Margaret John as Old Nan (2 episodes) * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (2 episodes) * Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga (2 episodes) * Kevin Keenan as Kurleket (2 episodes) * Sibel Kekilli as Shae (2 episodes) * Vinnie McCabe as Lord Leo Lefford (2 episodes) * Brendan McCormack as Ser Vardis Egen (2 episodes) * Dennis McKeever as Night's Watch Officer 2 (2 episodes) * Ryan McKenna as Ser Willis Wode (2 episodes) * Conan Stevens as Ser Gregor Clegane (2 episodes) Single episode The following cast members are credited as Guest Stars during the closing sequence of the single episode they appear in: * Dermot Keaney as Gared ("Winter Is Coming") * Rob Ostlere as Ser Waymar Royce ("Winter Is Coming") * Sir John Standing as Lord Jon Arryn ("Winter Is Coming") * Bronson Webb as Will ("Winter Is Coming") * Ian Whyte as a White Walker ("Winter Is Coming") * Spencer Wilding as a White Walker ("Winter Is Coming") * Claire Wright as a Wildling girl ("Winter Is Coming") * Rania Zouari as a Pentoshi servant ("Winter Is Coming") * Conor Delaney as a Lannister guardsman ("The Kingsroad") * Rhodri Hosking as Mycah ("The Kingsroad") * Sarita Piotrowski as Jhiqui ("The Kingsroad") * Lalor Roddy as the catspaw assassin ("The Kingsroad") * Seamus Kelly as a Gold Cloak ("Lord Snow") * Paul Portelli as a Drunk Man ("Lord Snow") * Nickovich Sammut as a Gold Cloak ("Lord Snow") * Susie Kelly as Masha Heddle ("Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things") * Patrick Ryan as a Knight of House Frey ("Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things") * Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott ("Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things") * Antonia Christophers as Mhaegen ("The Wolf and the Lion") * Alan Paris as a Gold Cloak ("The Wolf and the Lion") * Barrington Cullen as Eon Hunter ("A Golden Crown") * Niall Cusack as a Riverlands refugee ("A Golden Crown") * Stephen Don as Stiv ("A Golden Crown") * Amira Ghazella as a Dothraki crone ("A Golden Crown") * Barry O'Connor as Wallen ("A Golden Crown") * Patrick Rocks as a Knight of House Lynderly ("A Golden Crown") * David Michael Scott as Lord Beric Dondarrion ("A Golden Crown") * Graham Charles as Varly ("You Win or You Die") * Phil Dixon as Tomard ("You Win or You Die") * Sahara Knite as Armeca ("You Win or You Die") * Simon Lowe as the Wineseller ("You Win or You Die") * Tristan Mercieca as a Little Bird ("You Win or You Die") * Jeffrey O'Brien as Ser Jaremy Rykker ("You Win or You Die") * Rick Burn as a Stark guard ("The Pointy End") * Hugo Culverhouse as a stableboy at the Red Keep ("The Pointy End") * Chris Gallagher as a Lannister scout ("The Pointy End") * Frank O'Sullivan as a Night's Watch messenger ("The Pointy End") * Matthew Scurfield as Vayon Poole ("The Pointy End") * Simon Stewart as a Lannister messenger ("The Pointy End") * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey ("Baelor") * Colin Carnegie as Stevron Frey ("Baelor") * Stephen Grech as a King's Landing urchin ("Baelor") * Marcus Lamb as a Night's Watchman ("Baelor") * Bryan McCaugherty as Ryger Rivers ("Baelor") * Edward Mercieca as a King's Landing baker ("Baelor") * Steven Blount as Lord Rickard Karstark ("Fire and Blood") * Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie ("Fire and Blood") * B.J. Hogg as Ser Addam Marbrand ("Fire and Blood") * Gerry O'Brien as Lord Jonos Bracken ("Fire and Blood") * Faolan Morgan as a Stark guard ("Fire and Blood") * Eros Vlahos as Lommy Greenhands ("Fire and Blood") Background cast The following cast members are considered featured extras and appear uncredited, despite their characters being identifiable: *An unidentified extra as Preston Greenfield (6 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Gyles Rosby (3 episodes) *Mark Coney as Galbart Glover (2 episodes) *Boyd Rankin as Mikken (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Maege Mormont (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Chella (2 episodes) *Tobias Winter as Timett (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Arys Oakheart (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Boros Blount (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Mandon Moore (2 episodes) *An unidentified extra as Chella (2 episodes) *Tommy Dunne as Tommy ("Winter Is Coming") *An unidentified extra as Jeyne Poole ("Winter Is Coming") *An unidentified extra as Barra ("The Wolf and the Lion") *An unidentified extra as Wyl ("The Wolf and the Lion") *An unidentified extra as Heward ("The Wolf and the Lion") *An unidentified extra as a Gold Cloak ("The Wolf and the Lion") *An unidentified extra as Dareon ("You Win or You Die") *An unidentified extra as Jafer Flowers ("The Pointy End") *An unidentified extra as Othor ("The Pointy End") *An unidentified extra as Aron Santagar ("The Pointy End") *Kelly Long as Joyeuse Erenford ("Baelor") *An unidentified extra as Arwaya Frey ("Baelor") *An unidentified extra as Jaqen H'ghar ("Fire and Blood", recast in Season 2) *An unidentified extra as Rorge ("Fire and Blood", recast in Season 2) *An unidentified extra as Biter ("Fire and Blood", recast in Season 2) *An unidentified extra as Harys Swyft ("Fire and Blood") Stunt cast The following stunt performers played identifiable characters. *Ivailo Dimitrov as Mago ("The Pointy End") Category:Cast Category:Season 1